Found once again
by carriemarie78
Summary: After the curse is broken two twenagers come out of a frozen state, and they are in love, but the female Isabella has a secret. And after being frozen by her own grandmother Cora she is afraid to tell Regina that she is actually her and Daniels daughter! Mother/daughter ragina and Isabella
1. Chapter 1

**Narrator's POV **

She woke up feeling like she had not moved for years. She opens her eyes to see darkness and some sunlight making its way through the cracks of the room. She remembered how she got there. She was frozen in time, but not because of the curse but because she disobeyed someone. She lifted herself to see that she was inside of a casket that had rips all throughout it. She then remembered John. She jumped out of the casket and ran outside seeing that she was in a graveyard.

"John!" She yelled loud so he could hear. At first she heard nothing and felt terror fill her not knowing where she was. She then felt happiness fill her.

"Izzy!" Isabella turned to see the familiar boy running towards her with his beautiful brown hair and hazel eyes. He picked her up and spun her around and she could only stare into his eyes that were luring her in. She took advantage of this and held onto him so tightly so she would never have to let go.

"John, where are we?" She questioned the boy who was looking at her with a beautiful white smile.

"Lets find out!" He said pulling her out of the courtyard, but once they were almost out of it a cloud of smoke covered the smoke cleared Isabella felt different like something she was missing had just been given to her then she realized that it was magic. She smiled at John and he continued to pull her into the small town where people were running around and hugging one another. John and Isabella made there way through the crowd and Isabella froze seeing some familiar faces.

"Red!" Isabella yelled at the top of her turned and she stared at Isabella in shock and Isabella saw that there were some familiar faces and not so familiar surrounding her.

"Isabella!" Red screamed as Isabella ran over and was attacked with a hung. "You were dead! You were frozen in time!" Red said still in merely nodded.

"Yeah I remember, but whats going on I am confused where are we?" She stated seeing that the place they were was no place like home. Red sighed remembering how Isabella had been frozen before anything had happened.

"Maybe I should explain that another time." Red said knowing that telling her the truth would just break her heart. Isabella smiled knowing that it was something she didn't feel like speaking about in front of so many people.

"Well everyone this is Isabella! She got frozen in time when she was only sixteen." Isabella smiled at everyone.

"John also got frozen." Isabella said while pulling John to her. Everyone wanted to ask questions but Emma stood forward.

"Why where you frozen?" Emma asked the two of them. Isabella only sighed looking at John. He could see the pain in her eyes. He remembered exactly what happened that day.

When he traveled away from his life as a stable boy he was only eleven. He remembered how scared he was and how alone. He then found Isabella. John walks quickly through the forest, for he had to get away. He needed a different life than the one he had he wanted a chance at a new life one that didn't involve being trapped in one place forever. He walked faster and heard footsteps behind him and turned only to run into someone.

_ "Oh I am so sorry!" The girl stated smiling at him. _

_ "Um its fine! my name is John." He said smiling at the girl with beautiful brown curls framing her face perfectly and big hazel eyes staring at him._

_ "My name is Isabella but you can call me Izzy!" _

_ John smiled at the memory and looked back to Emma who was still staring at them with question on her face._

"Nothing that we did really, but we were just out of line!" John said quickly knowing that Isabella wouldn't want anyone but a certain woman knowing about what really happened. Before anyone could say a word a man with an umbrella came over.

"Come quick! Dr Whale has formed a mob to go kill Regina!" Jiminy said. Before anyone could say a word Isabella took off running in the direction of the mob. John followed behind and tried to keep up with her but she went fast. When she got there Dr. Whale had Regina pinned to the pillar about to strangle her. She froze completely staring at her Regina and it finally dawned on her that it was actually happening and she froze not knowing what to do or to say.

_ "Isabella! You are stronger than that you need to work harder!" She yelled at Isabella as she tried throw the knife straight into the tree trunk with only her magic. _

_ "I know Cora I am trying!" she yelled at the older woman. Isabella was only fourteen then. She had met Cora while in the woods searching for food for herself and John. She told Isabella that she was very powerful and that she would be her teacher._

_ "You are just like your mother!" Cora screamed. Her outburst made Isabella freeze. She never knew who her mother was. She was only a baby when she was found in the forest alone. _

_ "My mother? Cora did you know her?" Isabella stated turning to Cora with tears in her eyes threatening to fall. Cora stared at her with anger that slowly faded knowing what she had just said._

_ "Look darling lets just focus on the spell!" Cora said making Isabella turn back to the tree. She sighed as the dagger went straight into the tree and not once did she look at the tree._


	2. Chapter 2

**Narrator's POV **

Isabella shook away the memory not wanting to think about that woman at all.

"Let her go!" Isabella looked up to see Emma pushing Dr. Whale off of Regina. She zoned out trying to remember more but gave up after a while.

"Hey?" Isabella focused on John who had grabbed her arm."What is matter?"He said confused at her sudden terror.

"Oh. Nothing just remembering something!" Isabella said without even and John barely remembered most things from before they were frozen only little details.

"It will be okay!" He stated seeing the worry on her face. She looked at his face she remembered that look.

_ "You don't get it John! She won't let me have a life I am trapped!" Isabella stated pacing back and forth. _

_ "Isabella look she is just helping you with your magic!" Isabella sighed and sat down knowing that he was right._

_ "Yeah I know but she won't even let me see you anymore and I miss you!" Isabella said standing up again only to be stopped by him holding her shoulders firmly. _

_ "Isabella! I know it hurts but she is trying to help!" Isabella only got angry and pulled away seeing that he didn't feel the same for her. She knew she was only fourteen, but she still loved him. "Isabella I know you need Cora now she is like you only..." He stopped speaking knowing what he was going to say would break her heart._

_ "What!" Isabella stated knowing what he meant. "My only mother figure! John my mother left me she never loved me!" Isabella said as tears fell from her eyes she never cried in front of him. She never let her walls down no matter how bad she felt but whenever she thought about her mother she couldn't help but cry. _

_ "No Izzy! It is just that she wants to help thats all and thats how she thinks she has to!" Isabella turned to him and showing that tears were streaming down her face. John sighed and pulled her close to him. _

_ "I want my mom John! It isn't fair thats all I want is my mom and you John! I don't want magic anymore!" _

Isabella looked up and shook the sadness from inside her. She remember how terrible she felt that day how she only wanted her mom then and couldn't have her. She looked to see Charming grabbing Regina's hands and walking her through the crowd. It was like time stood still as Regina made eye contact with Isabella. It was like it was suppose to happen like it was meant to be. Isabella could see the determination and will power in Regina's eyes. Regina saw strength covered by a cloud of sadness. Isabella knew that was no normal stop and stare type of moment that was a connection and she had to figure out why.


	3. Chapter 3

**Regina's POV **

I look into the young girls eyes. She looks so familiar, but I have never seen her here before. Maybe the curse breaking brought her here. Why did she have so much pain and sorrow on her face. I couldn't keep her out of my head the whole way to the station I hoped so badly I would be able to see her again.

**Narrator's POV**

"Okay lets go and find out what exactly is going on here!" John stated pulling Isabella with him. They made it the Granny's and sat at the bar hoping that someone would be kind enough to answer there many questions. Isabella only thought about the million questions going through her head. All she could remember were little bits of information at once she couldn't even remember what had happened to her and John.

John stared at Isabella. He saw the sadness and pain stained on her face. She always would hide her pain with a mask and never show her feelings unless it hurt more for her to cover them. He grabbed her hand and she turned to him trying to hide the fact that she wanted to hug him so badly to make up for the hole she had in her heart, but she knew he couldn't replace and he knew only one person before John could say a word Red and a little boy came in.

"Red! What is exactly going on here?" Isabella said quickly wanting answers so she could go see Regina.

"The curse that the Queen made sent us here!" Red said clearly mad someone didn't do something to put Regina in her place.

"Wait? Why? And what did this curse do?" John said just as confused as Isabella was.

"I think I can help!" The boy stated "My name is Henry!" John and Isabella smiled widely at the child's enthusiasm. Henry took out his book and set it in front of them."This has everything you need!" John and Isabella looked at the book and sighed.

"Is there a quicker way?" Isabella said clearly getting impatient.

"I could tell you!" John and Isabella both nodded as Henry began his story. Isabella never said one word, for John always knew what she was about to ask. Henry also told them who each person was in Storybrooke. Isabella sighed seeing that when Henry finished telling them about the curse and rivalry between Snow White and Regina.

"And Emma broke the curse with true love?" John asked. Henry nodded.

"She saved my life! Love can save anything it is the strongest weapon!" Isabella smiled at him. She knew he was wrong. She has always loved whoever her mother may be but she never loved her. Isabella sighed and was about to speak when the lights went out and there was a shake like an earthquake.

"What the hell was that!" Red said running in from the back. Isabella stood frozen seeing the dark creature go past the window.

"A wraith! Come on John!" Isabella said leaving no one time to ask questions. She knew where that thing was going. After hearing that story she knew only one person was hated enough to be ran into the station to see Emma looking at Snow White and Charming.

"Shes not dying!" Regina looked up at her in shock. Isabella froze seeing the woman, for she knew all the evil things this woman has done, but she couldn't help but like her for some reason. They started leaving the station and Isabella pulled John so they wouldn't see them. They got behind the bushes and Regina led the other three to he office.

"I have to do something!" Isabella said realizing she said it out loud.

"How?" John questioned her with confusion.

"I need to get my powers back!" Isabella stated walking to where she knew she could find out how to get them back.

**Regina's POV **

I think about how Emma said Henry wanted me safe and it touched my heart, but I knew something was wrong with me. Since the curse broke it is like I am missing something important, but I can't put my finger on it. I sigh as Snow and Charming enter with there brooms. I hate Snow with a burning passion no matter what she has taken everything I love away from me and I never did a thing to her and she broke our promise.

It then occurs to me those eyes. Those eyes the girl had I know why they are familiar. The strength and the sadness. Those where like Daniels eyes whenever my mother came and killed him that terrible night. Anger fills my body once more as I look over to Snow. It was all her fault that I lost him and now I will never love anyone as much. I love Henry, but he I Emma's son and that just makes him there family and whenever I look at him it reminds me of that anger I have for his grandmother and I cannot handle that.

**Isabella's POV **

I feel determination go through me. With my magic I can protect Regina from that terrible creature. I did it once I can do it again. I know for a fact that this certain person can and will help me.

_Isabella sits in the forest with tears streaming down her face. "This isn't fair!"The fifteen year old yells to no one. She pulls her knees to her chest. She thinks about how she couldn't take Cora's teaching anymore and she ran into the forest as soon as she said the lesson was over. _

_"Someone please help! I just want my mom!" Isabella screamed._

_"I can help you with that dearie!" A voice said Isabella turned to see a man standing beside her. She stood quickly startled._

_"What are you?" She said with the same innocence her mother had when she first saw Rumplestiltskin. _

_"I am the one who will help you find your mother! For a small price!" She said with an evil grin laughing like he was drunk. Isabella smiled knowing she had her way out of this hell._  
_**Please review and stuff hopefully in ch 4 or 5 Isabella will realize that Regina is her mother and find a way to teol her.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Isabella's POV **

Isabella stood and stared at the creature. "How can I meet her? What do you want?"She asked wandering why he was so interested in helping her.

_"Just a favor so when I need it I can just come and ask that is all dearie! Nothing much!" He says with a smirk. Isabella sighed knowing she better not, but she had to find her mother it was the only way she could know why she was sent away._

_"Fine! But what is your name?" She said holding out her hand. He firmly grabbed it._

_"Rumplestiltskin!" _

I shake the memory away as we approach the shop saying 'Mr. Golds Pawnshop'.  
"Wait Izzy its closed!" He states pointing at the sign.

"Yeah John I bet every place is closed because of the whole curse breaking thing now come on." I say opening the door seeing a man facing the tea pot.

"If you cannot read the shop is closed!" He stated turning to face us.

"You remember me?" I ask seeing the shock on his face. Henry told us about Rumplestiltskin, but I knew why he did all the things he did. He did it to find his son, and I seem to be the only one who understands that.

"Well well well if it isn't my dear Isabella!" He said grinning his signature grin.

**Narrator's POV**

As he smiled John stood behind Isabella,but was ready to conquer anything Rumplestiltskin would throw at them. He wouldn't risk Isabella getting hurt.  
"The one and only!" Isabella said smiling widely at him glad that he knew who she was.

"Now dearie why are you here? You were frozen!" He stated stepping closer to them. This made John uncomfortable and he grabbed Isabella arm, but Rumplestiltskin couldn't see.

"Well Rumple..." He held up his hand to her.

"Call me Mr. Gold" He said. Isabella smiled and then continued.

"Well Mr. Gold when Emma broke the curse we were freed." she said smiling remember what had happened to them the past day.

"Yes well true loves kiss can break any curse! So what are you here for?" He asked making his way behind the counter.

"I need my magic! The wraith! You helped me before!" Isabella said remembering when John was marked.

_Isabella paced back and forth in the stables. John had been gone for almost a year now because Cora sent him away and she absolutely hated the way Cora was now, but she really hated that she didn't have John to comfort her._  
_"Well if it isn't my Izzy!" Isabella turned to see John in the doorway bag in hand. She smiled and he dropped it to the ground. _

_"I missed you so much!" She said as she ran into his waiting arms. Tears rolled down her face. "Why are you back? You could get killed!" John sighed._

_"I came back for you I am taking you with me!" John said with happiness in his eyes. Isabella sighed and pushed him away._

_"Cora would kill you if she knew and I can't!" Isabella said this as fear filled her body constantly looking around to see if Cora was anywhere to be found._

_"Forget about her! Come with me!" Isabella turned to him and smiled and then she knew she had to run it is what she wanted and she had to do it._

_"Okay!" She said grabbing John's hand and running out of the stables only to be caught by Cora. _

_"So I see you are a lot like your mother! But I learned my lesson!" She said using her magic to push Isabella back into the stables leaving her alone with John. She pulled out a golden pennant on a golden chain. Isabella knew exactly what it was._

_"John!" She screamed, but it was too late Cora grabbed his hand marking him._

_"This my child is your destiny!" She yelled disappearing with a burst of purple smoke._

Mr. Gold shook his head. "Look dearie I can't do that. Regina is a terrible woman and I know that she must mean.." before he could bring up there relationship Isabella stopped him.

"Please I will do anything!" Isabella stated knowing Rumplestiltskin and his old ways could never pass up a deal like that. "I just need my magic back that is all!" Mr Gold sighed.

"Dearie if I could I would, but the magic has to come to you. You of all people should know that!" Mr Gold said staring deep into her soul. He could tell she only remembered bits and pieces of her life before. He knew she had no idea about Regina.

"Well thank you for your help!" Isabella stated exiting the shop.

**Mr. Gold's/Rumplestiltskin's POV**

I sigh as Isabella exits the shop. She is strong and brave like her mother once was while she was young, but Isabella is much more powerful than her mother could ever learn to be she just doesn't know it. Frankly she doesn't remember a thing from the past and neither does Regina. I remember the day that Regina knew about her child I was training her and she was terrified.

_"I don't know what to do! The king cannot know!" she yelled talking of her current husband. She still had some innocence but it was slowly fading away as he power and hatred for Snow White grew._

_"Well dearie you do owe me a favor!" Rumplestiltskin said. Regina jumped thinking she was alone sitting under her apple tree._

_"What do you mean?" Regina stated terrified of what he would say to her._

_"My my dearie I want your first born child! You do owe me a favor and that is what I shall have! Until the.. Child is born I will use a curse so it can be hidden from others!" He stated with an evil grin._

_"No! This is my child!" Regina said having motherly instinct come over her. _

_"A deal is a deal dearie! I shall return in seven months!" He said disappearing._

_7 months later _

_Regina laid in the forest holding her newborn child in her arms. " I don't want to remember it!" she stated looking at Rumplestiltskin who was grinning his sly grin knowing he was getting what he needed._

_"Of course dearie now hand it over!" He said not caring whether it was a girl or a boy._

_"Wait no please promise me that you will put a curse over me that only you or..." She looked down at her child looking into the big hazel eyes that stared back at her and tears filled her own eyes. "She can break! If she finds me I remember everything about her!" Rumplestiltskin smiled once more reaching his arms out for the child._

_Regina sobbed "Goodbye Isabella." As soon as the child was pulled away from her screaming and crying not wanting to leave her mother Regina's memory was wiped clean from the memory of her daughter Isabella._

_"Wait give this to her!" Regina yelled handing Rumplestiltskin a pennant. "It will keep her safe and help her find me and break the curse!" He smiled a little at the love Regina had and grabbed the pennant disappearing forever._


	5. Chapter 5

**Narrator's POV**

Isabella spun her pennant that she has had since she was a baby around her finger. The pennant had a beautiful purple stone in the middle and vines around it. Isabella rushed towards the mayors office knowing that the wraith was gone she saw the darkness disappear.

"I guess you didn't need to save her like you saved me!" John said happy he had remembered that day Isabella fought off the wraith risking her life for his.

"You remember that?" Isabella asks smiling at him.

"Of course!" He says smiling and Isabella smiles back happy that he still remembered the love they shared.

They rush into the office as Henry, Red and Charming exit. "Isabella!" Henry yells running over to her.

"Hey Henry whats going on?" She says seeing the boys sadness.

"Emma and Mary Margaret went through a portal with the wraith, but I need your help!" He says trying to hurry.

"Yeah what is it?" Isabella says. Henry points to the pennant.

"Leave that in my mothers office in the top drawer of her cabinet with the keys!" He said quickly.

"Henry I can't do that this means.." before she could finish she saw the determination in his eyes.

"Please!" He says on the verge of tears after all that happened.

"Okay Henry for you I will!" She says smiling at him as he runs off. John comes up behind her as she holds the pennant in her hand.

"Now how are we suppose to do it without her noticing?" John said.

"That I don't know! but tomorrow, for I need some sleep!" Isabella states feeling her eyes getting heavy.

The past few days Isabella never had a chance to sneak her pennant into the office. Regina was always there and if she wasn't she had it completely locked. Isabella walked past the people rushing around the court house. Charming was going to make a speech.

"What does Granny have?" John said laughing. Isabella looks at granny and couldn't help but smiling at granny holding the bow. She has not been the happiest since she had talked to Henry. She tried to remember more of her life but couldn't remember a thing.

"Where is Charming?" Red says to Henry who continued to call.

"He isn't answering!" He says in a hurried tone. Red sighed grabbing his shoulders.

"Keep trying!" just as Red said that the doors flew open. Everyone stood back seeing Regina standing there with her hands on her hips.

"She has her magic back!" Isabella whispers to John feeling the power generating off of Regina.

"My what a nice turn out!" she says grinning. She walks down the aisle. You can feel the control she has over everyone and the fear running through everyones veins.

"No need for a fuse!" she says with a little laugh. "Its just little old me!" she turns to all the eyes staring at her most out of fear and anger. Isabella stared at her in wonder not fear or anger. John grabbed her shoulder tightly knowing she would try to say something. John and Isabella both knew who Regina reminded then of and that was Cora.

Before Isabella could try to even say a word as anger filled her. Jiminy stepped forward. "Regina think about what you are doing!" She stared at him in pure anger.

"Bug!" She flicked her wrist and he went flying. Isabella held up her hand and used her magic to secretly cushion his fall, but her magic wouldn't work.

Grumpy than ran up causing Regina to do the same thing. Isabella tried once. Ore to get her powers to work, but she didn't have them back strong enough. Granny took action and shot an arrow. Regina caught it without a trouble in the world. That made Isabella's blood boil.

_Cora sat in the forest and watched the ten year old girl throw rocks into the pond. _

_"You are too weak!" Cora stated flatly. _

_"What do you mean?" Little Isabella said with pain in her hazel eyes that were shown because her hair was up in a bun. "I can shoot an arrow better than most hunters." Cora only laughed._

_"Then shoot one at me!" Cora stated standing up and pointing to her heart. _  
_Isabella hesitated but knew to do as she was told. She pulled back the arrow and got ready and shot it straight at her the last second Cora caught it. _

_"How sweet!" She said fire forming on the arrow and she made the fire shoot at the child. Isabella laid on her stomach before the fire could touch her._

Isabella saw the fire on the arrow Regina held.

"How sweet!" She stated with a smirk. Isabella felt the magic fill her as anger built up in her Regina was just like Cora and she couldn't take it. Regina sent the fire out to the crowd and Isabella secretly used her magic to force the fire back at Regina.

"What do you want!" Red yelled in anger.

"Me!" They all turn to see Henry walking forward. A smile forms on Regina's face. A smile of happiness. "She wants me! Okay I will come with you just leave them alone!" Isabella smiled at this loving how Henry was so strong willed and would do anything for this town.

Regina approached Henry with tears in her eyes. This action pulled on Isabella's heart strings a little but she didn't know why. She shook off the feeling seeing Regina cupping the boys face. "Thats my boy!" She said walking out or the court room the doors shutting behind her.

Everyone in the court room began talking about leaving storybrooke and Isabella grabbed John's hand pulling him out of the building.

"This is our chance to put the pennant in the drawer like Henry said!" Isabella states with a smile knowing that she finally had her magic back.

"Lets do this!" John said with a huge smile.

**_Hay guys please review I love to hear feedback! _**


	6. Chapter 6

Narrator's POV

Isabella walked into the beautiful black and white office. She slowly made her way into the empty office.

"Well someone doesn't like color!" He stated seeing the only color was the red apples on the desk.

"Yeah well what did you expect from the evil queen!" Isabella says laughing. John smiles and walks over to the desk opening the top drawer.

"Hand my the pennant and lets go!" He said Isabella looked and shook her head.

"Look Izzy I know your mother gave you that but you told Henry you would!" He said knowing how much it meant to her.

"No its not that!" Isabella said taking off the necklace. "Henry said there were keys in the drawer! And I see no keys!" John sighed closing the drawer.

"Gosh why do you have to be so difficult!" He said sarcastically. Isabella smiles then pointed to a file cabinet.

"Open that!" She said. John opened it and pulled out a ring full of keys.

"Well damn how many keys does a mayor need!" Isabella smiled and looked down at her pennant once more and smiled placing it into the drawer.

"Well what now?" John said expecting something to happen.

"I have no idea actually!" Isabella said expecting something.

"Lets go to Granny's! I heard that everyone wants to leave!" John said. Isabella nodded running out.

Everyone stayed in Storybrooke and Red told John and Isabella all about Charming's amazing speech.

"Well I bet he can speak in front of a crowd better than he thought!" John said remembering how scared Charming was when he was about speak to everyone in the court house.

"what about Henry?" Isabella questioned remembering he went with Regina.

"Charming left a while ago to get him!" Red said a little worried as the phone rang.

"You will never believe it but Regina gave Henry back willingly saying she wanted to change!" Red smiled and looked at Isabella and John who were beyond confused."Good so where will you two be heading? Okay see you then!" Red said placing the phone down.

"So you gonna make us wait?" John said smiling. Red just gave him a annoyed look.

"Well apparently Regina gave Henry back without any argument. She said she wanted to change!" She said still in shock.

Isabella smiled glad that Henry was okay but confused on how Regina changed so quickly. "Hey can I meet you in my room later I am going for a walk" John nodded at her slightly confused as she stood and walked down the sidewalk.  
She couldn't get the question out of her head. 'Why my pennant? Why was I leaving it for Regina?' she sighed and walked slowly feeling the cold air give her goose bumps. She saw people laughing and reuniting after being apart so long it was like they were finally complete.

Isabella's POV

I see the people reuniting. They are finally whole. I feel emptiness in my heart. I have never had a wanting for a father I never needed one I had John but I have always needed a mother. I shake the thoughts out of my head and see Mr. Gold's pawnshop. It then comes back to me.

_"The one who is going to help you find your mother! For a small price!" The man said smiling at her. Isabella wiped her tears and stared at the creature in front of her._

_"How can you help me? I have magic and I still can't find her I am trapped here!" She said as sadness filled her. _

_"Well dearie! I happen to know your mother very well! And I know you to!" He said walked around her. _

_"Because of Cora!" Isabella said she knew that she would only be known to anyone because of Cora not her own hard work._

_He made his way behind her. "Oh thats not how I know you." Isabella pulled her arms close to her body._

_"Oh how then?" She said in a hushed tone._

_"I knew you long ago dearie!" He said making his way around her as she tensed up feeling the evil come off of him like it did Cora. "I knew this day would come!" He said. Unlike her mother she stepped away facing him._

_"I am so happy I can put you back where you belong!" He said grinning at her. "And where is that?" She said with some fear. He approached her so there noses were almost touching._

_"With your mother!" _

The memory slowly fades and I look to see I am still on the sidewalk. "I need more sleep!" I say feeling so worn out from using magic. This never happened to me before when I was with Cora she always protected me from everything except for whatever froze me.

I stop in my tracks trying to remember who tried to. Then I remember it was Cora. I feel the world spin. When The wraith tried to kill John she froze us because love was weakness and she couldn't have me being weak.

_"What are you doing?" John, who was merely sixteen said seeing Isabella wrapping up the mark Cora had left on him. _

_"It will hurt! Especially when I get rid of it!" Isabella said clearly with anger in her voice. John grabbed her should as the fifteen year old girl stood._

_"No! That is dangerous I can't let you try to kill that thing!" just before she could respond the barn began to shake. They both knew what was coming. The wraith._

_"Hey over here!" Isabella said seeing the wraith enter. _

_"Isabella stop!" John yelled at her knowing that this this couldn't be blocked John and held out her hand in front of the wraith._

_"Leave him alone!" She yelled trying to get all her power to come at once. She sighed seeing that there was no use. The wraith threw her against the wall and began taking John's soul._

_"No!" she yelled complete anger filling and magic making its way to her hands. She shot out a beam of light that hit the creature. It moved away quickly but Isabella continued to attack it she knew she had to destroy it. The creature tried to make an escape but lost all of its power and turned into dust. _

_"You saved me!" John said. Isabella turned smiling at him. She ran into his arms and held onto him tight feeling the warmth from his body. She brushed her fingers through his dirty blonde hair._

_"Did you ever doubt I would?" Isabella wanted to kiss him but felt her body tense. _

_"Well well well I misjudged you! You are just like your mother was in spirit but much more powerful!" Cora said coming from behind them._

_"You leave her alone!" John screamed guarding Isabella._

_"I should have killed you when I had a chance! But I know of a terrible fate for you both." she said rubbing her hands together._

_"You shall both live frozen in time apart from each other unable to move unable to think and never be able to love again!" with saying that magic flew out of her hands and hit John in the chest. He instantly fell to the ground. _

_"no!" Isabella screamed running to John. "What did you do Cora!" Isabella yelled at Cora with tears in her eyes._

_"You are just like your mother!" Cora yelled at her. She felt tears in her eyes she wanted her mother more than anything right then. _

_"Don't say that about her!" Isabella yelled standing up for herself for the first time._

_"She never loved you Isabella! She made a curse so she could forget you! She gave you to me!" Isabella felt her heart break. Her mother never wanted her. Her mother never cared and that just killed her._

_"Wake him up!" Isabella screams. Cora only smiles._

_"Now honey that is the one thing I can not do for you!" Cora then sent Isabella to the ground frozen just like the person she loved._

The world is spinning. I remember Cora hurting me that day. I remember how I wanted my mother so badly. When Cora told me the truth that my mother never wanted to even know me I remember the pain I had when my heart broke. I am beginning to feel dizzy. I can't stand straight then it all goes black.

_**Hay guys hope you like it please review and tell me would you want me to stay more with the season or just do my own thing because if I d. My own thing Regina will find out about Isabella sooner so please answer:) **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Regina's POV **

I rub my forehead. Standing at my doorway with the door still open. I can't believe that I let my son go. I go to close the door and see a girl laying on the ground across the road. I see the ran begin to fall. I feel some sense of motherhood come over me. I have no idea why but I run over and check her pulse its very slow.

"Please someone help!" I scream hoping that someone anyone will hear me.

"What did you do to her!" A boy around her age yells running up behind me.

"I found her like this!" I say I can see his distrust in me but it fades when he sees the girl on the ground. I can see how his love for her blocks out everything else in the world. How he longs for her to just look into his eyes and say he loves him one last time.

I pace back and forth in the waiting room. I don't know why I am so scared for this girl. Dr. Whale walks out and I walk over to him and the boy stands.

"So how is she?" The boy asks. Dr. Whale shakes his head.

"She is in a worse condition than I thought she was in. She is in a deep sleep." He says with worry on his face.

"Any sleep can be awakened by true loves kiss!" The boy states running in. I know that he is right that is how Snow White was awakened.

"Hey." He says grabbing her hand with tears streaming down his face. He kisses her on the lips. We all await her to magically awaken but nothing happens.

"Why didn't it work?" He states. I look at him and I know why it didn't.

"You are not the love she longs for at this point in her life." I state knowing that she needs a love other than his to awaken her.

**John's POV**

I know exactly what love she longs for and that is her mother's love. I turn to see Regina still standing there. I feel anger at her she reminds me of someone evil and someone who he should not trust.

"Can you leave me alone with her!" I state trying to hold in my anger. She takes one more glimpse at Isabella and walks out. We are alone. There is only the beeping from the machine.

"Izzy! Please wake up! I know you want your mothers love, but you gotta wake up for me please!" I begin to sob knowing I could lose her forever. I love her I can't lose her.

**Narrator's POV **

It has been a few days since Isabella has been in the hospital. John kissed her every morning and night without any luck. It was like he broke a promise to her to never let her go and now his love wasn't strong enough to wake her from her sleep. John knew he had to leave the had been there too long. His stomach growled so he left his number with the doctor and headed to granny's

Regina packed away her things knowing that she had to leave. She had been kicked out of her office and she hated it. She got a call as soon as she read the caller ID her heart filled with happiness.

"Henry!" She said relived

"I'm just packing up the office" She took a deep breath.

"I've been asked to leave." She sighed in sadness looking around her office.

"No! Of course it can wait I would love to have lunch with you!" She said hoping not to lose him again.

"granny's ten min!" She smiled as she hung up her phone grabbing her bag and heading to Granny's.

John sat at the bar not saying a word to anyone only talking to Red about the normal. 'How is Isabella?' questions. He stared off thinking about how it would be without her. He shook the thought out of his mind as he saw Regina sit across the bar. 'Great not her again!' He thought still feeling hate towards her.

"So is your friend doing any better?" Regina asked seeing that Henry had not arrived yet.

"Why do you even care!" He snapped at her coldly. He felt protective over Isabella like he had to make sure she wouldn't get hurt by Regina.

"Because she was hurt." Regina said shocked by the boys outburst. He sighed seeing that she meant no harm.

"I'm sorry it must be everything that has been happening. She still won't wake from her sleep and I can't find the person I think will be able to wake her up." Regina looked at him in question.

"Who would that be maybe I could help?" She said knowing she knew almost everyone in Storybrooke.

"Well its her mother.. But I don't remember who she is" Regina was about to speak when John's phone went off. He saw that it was the hospital and quickly grabbed his jacket.

"I have to go Red I owe you!" He yelled and nodded at Regina before he took off to the hospital.

Regina sighed looking at the clock seeing that she was stood up. She sighed and payed for her drinks and left. She walked slowly feeling abandoned by her own child. Like he was filling a hole that she had even before the curse and now that he is gone she has to fix whatever is making that hole.

Regina knew Henry had tricked her for a reason and she immediately looked in the drawer with her keys and saw them gone. She called Charming but as she hung up she saw a pennant laying on the bottom of the drawer.

'What is this?' she questioned looking at the beautiful pennant. It looked so familiar. She felt that this was a part of her like it was part of the reason she had that hole in her heart, but who does the pennant belong to.

_**Idk if Regina should find out she is Isabella's mother first or should Isabella? Pleasseeeee reviewww please please please pleaseeeee thankkks **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Narrator's POV**

Regina paced back and forth in her office. 'This looks so familiar but why?' She kept thinking. She slowly put of the pennant and looked in the mirror then she remembered it all.

_Regina pushed harder feeling pain come over her. She wanted to stop but knew she couldn't she felt relieve as the pressure was gone and she heard the little cries of her child. She felt tears in her eyes as she lifted her child in a blanket and pulled her close. _

_"Oh my darling child." She said looking into the child's hazel eyes. She knew her child was a girl. She had known since the day she found out. She looked and saw the features of Daniel but she looked mostly like herself. Her smile faded remembering that she had to give her to Rumplestiltskin. _

_"I will find you!" She said placing a kiss on her daughters forehead as a single tear fell._

Regina looked into the mirror as tears fell from her eyes. She remembered giving her little girl up and she hated it. She knew she had to find her daughter but who was she.

**Daniel's POV **

I exit the basement looking back seeing the mess a made in the room. The screams of Dr. frankenstin pound in my ears. I can't control my feelings. I walk up to see a desk and rooms with people in beds.

'What is this place?' I keep thinking. I freeze seeing a young girl laying on a bed. She seems asleep but is as pale as the sheets she is laying on.

I step closer feeling all my anger fade away and all the pain go away as loved filled my heart. She looks just like Regina. She is our child. Regina and I talked about children and always said if we had a girl we would name her Isabella after my mother. A single tear falls and I grab her hand. It is as cold as ice. She is in a deep sleep that she can not wake from without a true loves kiss. I slowly bend down and kiss her forehead. "I love you Isabella!"

**Isabella's POV **

My eyes open wide as I energy and movement return to me. I nearly jump out of the bed to see a strange man staring at me.

"Isabella?" He says. My heart stops I know who he is even though I have never met him I know exactly who he is.

"Daddy?" I say as tears fall.

**Regina's POV**

I wanted to so badly tell Archie about my daughter, but I did not have the power to make myself. I wanted to find her on my own but I had no idea how. I looked at the rain as it hit the window. Then I see him. He was just standing there staring straight at me he looked confused. I take my eyes away and look back and he was gone. I knew he was there. He would help me find my daughter.

After Regina let Daniel go and she is in Archie's Office.

**Narrator's POV **

John chased Isabella down the street.

"Isabella!" He called grabbing her shoulders. Isabella spun around and looked at him with anger and tears in her eyes.

"What John?" She said sharply obviously in a hurry.

"You just woke up not even telling me how! And you won't tell me where we are going! I am just confused!" John said with tears remembering seeing Isabella laying in the hospital lifeless.

"I am going to Archie's!" She stated before heading off again.

"Look Regina you had to do it and I know how that must be terrible for you!" Archie said to Regina who had just told him about what happened with Daniel. Before she could respond Isabella came busting through the door without knocking.

"Archie I need to talk to you now!" Isabella said not focusing once on Regina.

"I can't talk now I am in a session!" Archie said looking over to Regina.

"But it is really important Archie! About my father!" She said trying to plead with him. "He woke me up!" Archie sighed and looked at her ad her eyes filled with tears.

"Isabella look how about you come back in a hour?" Regina froze hearing the girls name she knew that name that was her little girls name. Isabella wiped her eyes and began to leave passing John in the doorway.

"Wait!" Regina yelled. Isabella walked back in to stare at Regina who was now standing and staring at her with newly formed tears in her eyes.

"Who was the man? Your father?" Isabella looked at her confused and sighed.

"A man named Daniel he kissed my forehead and woke me up and told me that he always loved me and will always watch over me even when he was not alive." Isabella said as tears fell remembering those words. Regina pulled the pennant out of her pocket and walked over to her daughter.

" I made this for my daughter when I knew I was pregnant. I believe it belongs to you." Regina said now knowing how else to tell her that she was her mother. Isabella grabbed the pennant then stared into her mother's eyes.

"Does that mean?" Isabella said, Regina nodded knowing what she was going to ask. Isabella felt tears stream down her face. Regina cupped Isabella's face in her hands as she also felt tears falling down her face. Regina pulled Isabella into an embrace. Isabella wanted to so badly grab her mother tightly but she pulled away.

"No. I can't Cora said you didn't love me!" Isabella stated not wanting to get hurt. Regina's eyes widened.

"My mother? How do you know her?" Regina said holding onto her daughter's shoulders tightly.

"She raised me. She taught me all the magic I know!" Isabella stated leaving Regina speechless.


	9. Chapter 9

**Narrator's POV **

Regina tried to grab Isabella's hand but she pulled away with tears falling down her face.

"No! You don't love me! You left me with Cora! She hurt me!" Isabella screamed leaving all of them shocked.

"Izzy? What do you mean? When she froze us we weren't hurt?" John said grabbed her shoulders in hopes to calm her down. Isabella had tears streaming down her face and she lowered her shirt and showed him the scar over her heart.

"She tried to take your heart?" Regina said as tears fell from her face. Isabella looked at her a nodded.

"I was nine and she tried to make me take the heart of a unicorn. I refused to do it. She got so angry and threw me against the tree and made the vines hold me down. I couldn't breath. She said I was weak because.." She stopped and looked at her mother.

"I told her I loved you. She said love was weakness and I needed to be stopped from loving. She grabbed my heart. I felt her crushing it while it was still in my chest. I knew she was going to kill me. But the pennant it protected me and I don't know how but it did." Regina looked at her daughter in sadness she knows how her mother was. How unloving and evil she is. Cora hated Daniel so Regina knew she probably was not very find of Isabella.

"Isabella I didn't know Cora had you! Rumplestiltskin never told me where he was taking you and I made him curse me so I would forget it so I would not go through the pain of losing you!" Isabella looked at her mother and sobbed. She wanted to run into her arms and never let go.

"I have to leave! I have to forget everything I can't get hurt again!" Isabella said running out of the office.

"How is she going to do that?" John asked seeing the panic on Regina's face.  
" I know how!" Regina looked at Archie. " If she crosses the city line she will lose her memory!" Regina's eyes widened.

"She didn't lose her memory to begin with? How can she lose it?" John questioned.

"She can't! John did you two awake when the curse was broken. With true love?" John nodded. "Then she won't lose her memory!" Regina looked at Archie in terror.

"What will happen to her?" She said her heart pounding.

"I am afraid I don't know!" Archie said sending Regina into complete panic she can't lose her daughter again.

**Isabella's POV **

I felt my heart pounding as I made my way towards the lines away from Storybrooke. I remember Grumpy screaming about how it would make anyone who crossed it forget completely who they were in the Enchanted Forest and that is exactly what I have to do.

"Hey Isabella!" I turn to see Henry run towards me.

"Not the time Henry!" I say not wanting to talk. I made up my mind I'm crossing that line no matter what I just had to forget it is all to painful. Henry ran up beside me and I could tell he was out of breathe.

"Where are you going so fast?" He questioned I see that I am almost jogging.

"No where Henry!" I snapped back at him feeling tears fall from my eyes remembering what Regina said to me.

"You know don't you?" I freeze and look down at Henry who is giving me a big grin.

"You knew?" I say in shock on how smart this kid actually is.

"Of course I knew I know almost everything about you! Its all in my book!" I give him a slight smile.

"Well kid I'm sorry it isn't as happy as you thought it would be! Anyway I have to leave anyway!" I say trying to get away before I burst out crying again or John catches me.

"Over the lines? You can't you will lose your memory and anyway the dwarves are blocking it!" I freeze and turn to him.

"Wait so no one can go over the lines?" I say a little disappointed. He shook his head.

"There are the mines that go under the lines, but I don't know why you would want to leave." I smiled knowing that I finally got an easy way out of the terrible life I have had.

"To forget everything that happened to me! Forever!" I say running away as fast as I can.

**Narrator's POV **

"John!" Henry screams running into Regina, John, and Archie.

"Now isn't a good time buddy!" John says trying to walk past him. Henry looks at his mother who isn't even focused on anything she is lost in her own world. He can see the terror and pain in her eyes no evil just pain.

"Isabella went into the mines! To cross the lines! She wants to forget everything!" John turned to him.

"She won't just lose her memory because she never lost it! We woke from the curse breaking." Regina said quickly walking to the mines with the three behind.  
"We don't want to risk anything bad happening!" Archie states trying to keep up. Henry froze and stared at John with fear.

"Whats wrong Henry?" He said making Regina stop and turn.

"She won't lose her memory. It will kill her if she crosses the line!" Regina felt the world spin and she took off running faster than she ever has before she can't lose her daughter because of her own mistakes again. She will never let her daughter go without a fight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Regina's POV **

I left everyone behind me and my heart pounded against my chest. This can't be happening not my little girl she has to be safe she just has to.

I run into the mines to see only the glow of the lights that the dwarves set up to find the diamonds to make fairy dust. I run further into the tunnel and see the the cart is still at the beginning of the tracks so she knew if Isabella was walking she could maybe catch her.

**Narrator's POV**

Isabella walked slowly through the mines trying to remember any good memories she had with Cora and couldn't think of a thing. She felt tears fall down her face as she saw the red line that must have been painted after the whole Belle incident.

"This is it." Isabella said taking in a deep breath placing one foot over the line and immediately falling lifeless.

"Isabella?" Regina said turning the corner but not seeing her. Regina then froze and gripped her chest over her heart. It felt like her heart had stopped then. She saw Isabella completely lifeless on the ground.

"Isabella! No!" Regina said running over seeing that her leg still didn't cross the line and she pulled her completely over. She saw the blood on Isabella's forehead that was probably from falling onto the metal tracks. Regina grabbed her daughter's hand and sobbed not able to hold it all in.

**Isabella's POV **

I open my eyes to see hay around me and I fell a terrible throbbing in my head.

"Hello?" I question standing up from the ground. I'm in the stables. In the enchanted forest. I thought I would forget not come back here.

"Isabella?" I turn to the voice behind me and my heart fills with happiness.

"Daddy!" I run into his arms and tears fall from my eyes.

"I thought you were dead?" I ask pulling from him and looking into her beautiful eyes that I remember from the hospital.

"How about you rest honey?" I step back and look at him.

"okay daddy." I say looking around seeing that there were no horses no one was around it was only them. I lay down and close my eyes.

**Regina's POV**

"Isabella! Open your eyes!" I scream in between sobs to Isabella. Her lifeless body is pale and her face is relaxed like she is merely sleeping.

"I can't lose you to Isabella please I love you so much!" I say feeling tears falling from my eyes.

"Isabella!" I turn to see John running in with David, Archie and Henry not far behind.

"She was like this when I found her!" I say trying to keep calm for John's sake I can see the pain in his eyes. It was like the pain I had when I lost Daniel.

"I will get Dr. whale!" John said running out. I knew he didn't want to see Isabella like this.

"Henry sweetie don't look okay?" I say seeing the terror on his face. Archie kindly guides him out leaving me and David.

"Regina I am so sorry!" He says I know he can see my pain because he lost his love and Emma not to long ago when they went through that portal. I merely nod as another sob escapes my lips.

"I never got to get to know her or even hug her." I say without thinking. He looks at me with pure sadness.

"She is strong just like you Regina!" I look at him then down to my lifeless daughter.

"No she is dead."

**Isabella's POV **

I wake hearing a voice telling me to open my eyes I look to see Daniel polishing a saddle.

"Do you hear that?" I say sitting up as he looks at me with question on his face.

"What do you mean?" I stand listening closer to the voice.

"I know that voice. Its Regina?" I say and his eyes widen.

"You know Regina?" I nod looking around once more seeing nothing but just the two of them in the stable.

"Yes. She is my mother. I'm not in the Enchanted forest am I?" Daniel sighs and walks over to me grabbing my shoulders.

"No sweetie your not. Why did you cross the line?" I sigh pulling away looking away from his gaze.

"I was scared, when Regina told me who she was I couldn't take it Cora told me she would hate me and I couldn't take that." I say feeling tears in my eyes. He turns me to him.

"She loves you so much sweetie. You have to go back!" He says. I tense up at his words.

"No! I won't see you again! I can't lose you daddy!" I say he cups my face in his hand.

"You have to go! Your mother needs you more than I do. You will see me again." He says wiping my tears with his thumb. I let out a sob and hugged him tightly.

"Bye daddy!" I say through my sobs

**Narrator's POV **

Regina pulled Isabella closer and held her head to her chest.

"I love you sweetie please open your eyes!" Regina said through sobs as she rocked Isabella back and forth.

Davis felt tears in his eyes at the sight in front of him. He was going to kill Cora for what she did to all of them.

Isabella's eye immediately flew open and she heard the sobs of her mother. She looked at David who gasped in shock staring at Isabella.

"Regina!" He said pointing at Isabella. Regina gave him a confused look and looked down at her daughter who was looking up at her with tears filling her beautiful eyes.

"Isabella?" Regina questioned not believing what she was seeing. Isabella nodded feeling tears falling down her face. Regina cupped her face just like Daniel did and wiped her tears with her thumb only making Isabella cry harder. Regina felt worry in the pit of her stomach and helped Isabella stand knowing the floor was freezing.

"I love you." Isabella sad not making eye contact with Regina.

"What sweetheart?" Regina said not hearing what Isabella had said. Isabella bit her lip scared that she would tell her what Cora did. That love was weakness.

"I said that I uhh... I love you.. I'm sorry" Isabella said looking at the ground. Regina covered her mouth it broke her heart that Isabella was scared to tell her that and that she was sorry for saying it.

"No sweetie you have nothing at all to be sorry for! I love you more than anything sweetie!" Isabella smiled at her mother and held her head feeling the throbbing come back all at once and she became dizzy. Regina grabbed Isabella's arm and helped her sit down as soon as Isabella sat she blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Isabella's POV**

I hear a constant beep as I feel the terrible pain in my head. I can hear the beeping slowly get louder. My eyes slowly flutter open and the close quickly with the bright sunlight burning my eyes. I eventually force them open and see Regina sitting in a chair beside my bed. What surprises me is I see my father in the other one.

"Daddy?" He smiles at me and puts a finger to his lips pointing at Regina who was sleeping.

"Are you really here?" I ask softly. He shakes his head at me.

"No princess only you can see me. I had to make sure you where okay." I smile widely at him.

"Will I see you more?" I ask hoping he says yes.

"Every once in a while princess. I will check on you and whenever you need me just call." He said and that brings another smile to my face.

"Now princess you have to listen to me." I nod at him seeing that his face was completely serious. "Your mother loves you very much try not to give her anymore scares like yesterday!" I smile at him as he laughs.

"I promise daddy! I love you." He smiles at me as a tear falls from my cheek. He slowly wipes it with his thumb and disappears. I smile once more and look over to Regina who is still sound asleep. I lay back not wanting to wake her. Then I wonder about John. Where could he be? As soon as I think that John comes in quietly and I put my finger to my lips like my father had. He smiles and sits right where my father was before.

"How you feeling sweetie?" I blush as he calls me sweetie.

"Okay I guess my head kills but I feel better." I say smiling at the worry he has for me.

"I was so scared Izzy!" I blurts out with tears falling from his eyes. I rarely ever saw him cry and it broke my heart.

"I'm sorry I thought I could escape, but I didn't need to." I said giving him a weak smile that he kindly returned.

"Well if you are hungry I was going to go to Granny's I could bring you something back?" He said standing up trying to break the awkward situation.

"No I kinda want to wait for Regina to wake up." I say smiling. He begins to walk out.

"John!" He turns and I motion him to come close and I give him a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" He asks blushing. I smile.

"No silly can't I just kiss the man I love?" I say blushing and he smiles and kisses me on the lips.

"Well what was that for?" I say repeating what he said with a grin.

"Can't I kiss the woman I love?" I blush and look into his eyes.

"Now I guess the sooner Regina wakes up the sooner I can see you again?" He says with smile.

"Yeah!" He smiles squeezing my hand and leaves the room.

_1 hour later_

I stare at Regina trying to will her to open her eyes already. I want to let her sleep but I feel kind of alone. I sigh laying back down letting my eyes slowly flutter shut.

_Isabella was fifteen now and she walked up and down the halls of the dark castle her and Cora inhabited. _

_"Well well well look who we have here!" Isabella turns to see on of Cora's knights standing behind her. _

_"What do you want Lutheran?" She asks with annoyance clear in her voice. Lutheran would always try to hit on her. _

_"Lets say you and me run away for a while?" He questions. _

_"No!" Isabella states trying to walk away but he only grips her arm._

_ "Wrong answer!" He says forcing her into the dungeon with the jail cells. _

_"What are you doing?" she questions as he cuffs her. _

_"What I have been wanting to do for a while!" Her eyes widen and she tries to get free with magic but notices they are in the cell where magic is stopped._

_"No! please let me go!" Isabella screams trying to get free as he unbuttons her clothing. _

_"You listen to me now!" He yells at her as tears fall from her eyes. _

_"You belong to me!" _

**Regina's POV **

"NO!" I awaken to hear a ear splitting scream and I move around a little to try a fall back asleep but I only hear it once more. I shoot up out of bed to see Isabella lashing around in her sleep.

"Get off me please! Someone HELP ME PLEASE!" She yells even louder. I quickly go beside to bead and rub her hair back.

"Isabella it is only a dream!" I say trying to keep my voice calm even though there wasn't really anyone in the hospital at the time I had to keep calm for Isabella.

"Please don't hurt me! I will do what you want please!" Isabella says sobbing. I quickly grab her shoulder wanting her to leave this terrible dream.

"Momma!" My heart breaks hearing that come from her mouth and I shake her as hard as I can.

"Isabella please wake up!" I scream between sobs.

"Momma! Make him stop hurting me please!" She yells and my heart stops and I tense up feeling to worst feeling a mother can feel for her daughter. I quickly get in the bed a kneel on it beside her a shake her one last time hoping her eyes will open.

"STOP!" she scream one last time before shooting up out of bed with sweat covering her and fear written all over her face. She looks to me and sobs harder covering her mouth.

"Isabella sweetie.." I star but am cut off by her jumping into my arms and holding onto me for dear life.

"momma...I.. I'm scared.." She says in between her sobs and I rub her back.  
"Oh sweet pea. It was only a dream!" I say trying my best to calm her. I feel her shake her head and pull away so she can look at me.

"It was a memory." She says with tears falling from her eyes.

"What was it? Please tell me!" I push I have to know why she called out for me and who was hurting my daughter.

"He was a guard and he... Took me to a cell where I couldn't use my magic... He cuffed me.." She said looking away from me.

"What did he do to you?" I question feeling horror in the pit of my stomach.

" I belonged...to him." I fell my stomach do a flip. I know exactly what she

means by that. "he.." Isabella nodded before I could answer.

"He raped me."


	12. Chapter 12

**Narrator's POV **

Regina felt her heart skip a beat when she heard her daughter say those words. She looked down at her daughter who wouldn't dare facing the look her mother was giving her.

"I'm sorry..." Isabella says breaking the silence. Regina lifted her daughter's face so she could look into her eyes.

"Don't you dare say that! It was not your fault at all!" Regina said feeling guilt overcome her.

"I..." Isabella started but tears fell from her eyes as she began to sob. Regina pulled her daughter close to her wanting to feel her warmth and know that even though Isabella has been hurt she was still with her.

"Did.. Cora," Regina asked and Isabella shook her head.

"She knew about it but she told me it would make me stronger. She said I deserved it.." Regina held her daughter tighter and rubbed circles on her back.  
Isabella soon fell asleep again and Regina knew she had to do something she would not normally do but this was for her daughter and she would not risk anything for her safety.

*break*

Regina looked back to Snow and Charming sitting in the room with Isabella. Regina felt her chest tighten thinking about the terrible things she had done to Snow. Snow looks at her and merely smiles like telling Regina it was alright. Emma and Snow arrived back just a few hours ago but she knew Snow and Charming were the only ones she could trust right now.

Regina made her way in the cold trying to hide herself from the glares but shocked when some smiled at her in reassurance. She knew Charming told everyone in a town meeting about what had happened with Isabella, but some people couldn't forgive her just yet. Regina made her way to a familiar building and stepped in.

"Hello Dearie I thought we settled when your mother was... Taken care of" Mr. Gold states meaning when they stopped Cora from returning.

"You know that is not why I am here!" she says in a normal voice with no hint of hate or evil just determination. Mr. gold was take aback by her response but looked at her.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with your daughter." He says remembering Belle talking about the girl last night.

"Yes it has everything to do with her.. I wanted to thank you. I know you gave her to Cora, but you didn't harm her." Mr. Gold stared at Regina like her had just met her when she was so innocent and kind.

"What would you like to know dearie I don't have all day!" He says hoping that his rudeness would make Regina less awkward.

"What.. Was.. I mean.. Cora.." Regina started but she had so many questions she needed answered. Gold saw the worry in her face and the pain in her eyes he fells the same about his son. Gold slowly remembered.

_"Now she is mine right!" Cora said holding the newborn. He gave her a sly smile._

_"Yes she is! And she will always be safe. Your daughter wanted her memory erased so now she will never remember her child."_

_"Good.. What is that?" Cora asked pointing to the pennant he held. He knew he would have to lie to her. _

_"It makes her powers form quickly so you can train her as soon as possible as long as she never removes it." Cora snatched it away and placed around the child's neck._

_"Cora may I ask why?" He asked as she began to walk away. Cora gave her a slight smile._

_"She is destined to kill me! I will make to it that that never happens!" She said disappearing in a purple cloud._

"Your daughter, like Emma, has a destiny." Gold said. Fear filled Regina's body.

"Which is?" She said feeling terror. Gold took a deep breath.

"She is destined to kill Cora."

*break*

Regina wouldn't let Gold finish his thought as she exited the shop and was now practically running back to the hospital. She knew that if Cora came back she would go straight for Isabella. Regina knows her mother very well and knows that Cora doesn't like having someone who can defeat her around at all.

As Regina made her way up the steps to the hospital she felt her chest tighten as she got closer to her daughter scared that her daughter will no longer be there or that Cora will be above her ready for the kill. Regina turned the corner and saw the room down the hall and the blinds were closed unlike before when Regina made sure to leave them wide open. This caused her to run down and burst through the door to see the room completely empty and neat like no one was even there.

"Snow! Charming!" Regina yelled in panic exiting the room. She looked all around her and felt panic fill her completely it was like she couldn't breath.

"Isabella!" Regina screamed with tears falling from her eyes. Before Regina went completely mad she heard a faint noise. She turned to see Snow standing on the other end of the hall by a door.

"Regina? What's wrong doctor Whale wanted to move her so she could use a different heart monitor." Snow said in a calm voice seeing the panic on Regina's face. Regina ran past Snow and into the room to see Isabella sleeping quietly.

"Regina what's going on?" Charming asked seeing the panic on the woman's face. Regina ignored the question once again and put her hand over Isabella's chest where her heart should be. She let out a sigh of relieve felting her daughter's heart beating steadily.

"Regina what happened?" Snow asked with concern seeing the terror on Regina's face. regina rubbed her forehead and looked at them both.

"If Cora comes here then she will kill Isabella!" Regina said grabbing her daughter's hand not wanting to think of that reality.

"What makes you think that?" Charming asked remembering Henry. Regina sighed.

"Isabella is destined to kill my mother."


	13. Chapter 13

All Regina could do was stare at her daughter as the heart monitor beeped with each beat of Isabella's heart. She hated the thought of Cora taking her daughter's heart like she took Daniel's. Regina shook the thought out of her mind as she looked at her daughter's sleeping face realizing how much she looked like Daniel and herself. She smiled at the thought of Daniel meeting there child and how they could all be a family.

Isabella opened her eyes seeing Regina holding her hand tightly staring at the heart monitor beside her. She could see the terror in her mother's eyes like she was expecting it to stop suddenly.

"Mom?" Regina immediately turned her attention to her daughter who had confusion written all over her face.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" Regina asked remembering their past conversation.

"Fine" she said looking away feeling the shame overwhelm her instantly remembering what she had told her mother. She knows it wasn't her fault but whenever she thought about it she felt so dirty inside.

"Sweetie look at me." Regina said grabbing her chin. Tears filled Regina's eyes as she stared at her daughter. She could see the pain and terror in her child's eyes and it killed her.

"What's wrong?" Isabella asked seeing tears falling down her mother's face.

"I just hate that you were hurt when I could have saved you." Isabella gasped at her mother's confession.

"No momma you couldn't have done anything you didn't know." Regina gripped her daughter's hand tightly.

"I should have known before he took you. I know my mother I should have known she would be behind all of this." Regina looked away from her daughter's concerned glance.

"No she had it planned for so long there was no way you could have stopped it." Regina gave her daughter a confused look.

"I am destined to kill her. She knew this a long time before I was born. She knew your first born would kill her and she knew you would never have a child with the king so she made a deal with Rumple. She trained me in a way that she would know aol my strategies so if I fight against her I will always lose. That was always her plan so even if you knew she would have me you couldn't stop it because it was my destiny." Regina looked at her daughter in shock of her knowledge and how calmly she could explain the situation.

"She is going to come after you whenever she gets here!" Regina said once again tightening her grip on her daughter's hand.

"she can't hurt me mom. Thats what she didn't expect. She can't take my heart because I am the product of true love. When I fight her I won't lose." Regina grabbed Isabella's shoulders tightly.

"No! You are not going to fight against her!" Isabella saw the panic in her mother's eyes and knew she should have used her words differently.

"Mom I will win it is my destiny!" Regina grabbed her daughter's face.

"Sweetie she is stronger than you think she will kill you if she gets the chance and I will not let her take you from me again!" Tears were falling from Regina's eyes now thinking of her mother killing someone else she truly loves.

"Mom..." Regina held up her hand.

"No Isabella no more fighting with me on this I will not let you fight against my mother if anyone does fight with her it will be me and not you."

*break*

Isabella stared out the window of her hospital room. told her she could leave any time she wanted but Regina thought other wise. She refused to let Isabella out of the hospital until she had a clean bill of health.

Isabella hated being locked in the hospital for so long, but she loved how much her mother worried. Being told by Cora endlessly that her mother didn't love her always made Isabella wonder if it was true.

"Dr. Whale said you will be good and new by tomorrow so hopefully.." Regina started as she walked into the room pausing when she saw Isabella staring out the window with tears in her eyes.

"Sweetie whats wrong?" Isabella wiped her tears and put on a fake smile.

"Nothing mom just happy memories!" She said trying her hardest to make it look like she was crying due to happiness not complete and utter sadness. Regina knows the look in Isabella's eyes she knew that look all to well Daniel would use it on her whenever he was lying and now their daughter is doing the same.

"Sweetie I know something is wrong" Isabella sighed as the smile left her face instantly replaced with a look of complete sadness.

"Just.. I don't understand why you care so much about me." Regina rushed over to her daughter and grabbed her hands.

"Oh darling why would you say that?" Regina saw the pain fill her daughters face as their hands meet.

"Cora... She said you would never like me thats why you gave me to her to teach me a lesson. I never could believe her until... That day with the guard. I knew I would never be loved after that and there was no reason to even fight with Cora she was right. Now you are so nice and loving and I can't understand how you can love someone a damaged as I am." Regina pulled Isabella close so she could sob on her shoulder.

"Sweetie listen my mother lied to you for so long nothing you do will ever make me not love you alright!" Isabella nodded as Regina rocked her back and forth until her sobs died down.

"Where is John?"She asked not wanting to stay on the subject to long. Regina was about to answer when a loud explosion came from outside. Regina pulled Isabella to the ground as the windows shattered. Then she heard a laugh she knew very well... Cora's


	14. Chapter 14

Isabella pushed from her mother's grip before she could say anything and ran out of the room. She knew exactly why Cora was here and she couldn't let anyone get hurt for her own destiny.

Regina got up quickly knowing what was going through her daughter's mind. As soon as Isabella got to the front entrance to the hospital Regina tightly gripped her arm.

"No! Sweetie I don't want you going out there!" Regina said sternly knowing that she couldn't let Cora kill her child.

"I have to mom!" Regina was about to reply but froze when she heard a voice behind her.

"Yes mom... Let my granddaughter do as she wants!" Regina quickly turned blocking her daughter's body with her own.

"What do you want mother?" Cora only laughed.

"I want the girl who is going to kill me dead!" Cora shouted making Regina freeze feeling the evil practically radiate off her own mother.

"Never!" Regina said standing her ground. Cora only smirked at this.

"Really not even for her true love! " As she said this Cora made John appear in a cloud of purple smoke and a glowing object in her hand. She squeezed it bringing John to his knees.

"No John!" Isabella screamed trying to get past her mother to John.

"I will let him go Isabella and you know exactly what I want!" Cora said. Isabella stared straight at John then up into her mother's pained expression.

"I'm sorry mommy.." Regina couldn't react when her daughter held her to the nearest wall with her magic so she could walk closer to her grand mother.

"Give him his heart back.. NOW!" she said through clenched teeth. Cora smirked shoving the heart back in its place sending John to the floor. Isabella tried to run to him but Cora stopped her.

"Remember out little deal granddaughter!" as she said that she shoved her hand into Isabella's chest causing her to gasp in pain.

"MOTHER STOP!" Regina screamed after being released from the magical grasp.

"See Regina this is what loving someone gets you... Death!" Cora yanked at her chest trying to free the heart but it stayed strong.

"I always told you love wasn't weakness." Cora looked up shocked at Isabella before being thrown by a white light coming from her chest. Once Cora stood she had pure anger on her face.

"This isn't over!" She disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving the lobby completely silent. Isabella felt as if the room was spinning she felt so weak.

"Izzy! Are you okay?" John said seeing the paleness fill her face. Regina rushed over to her and grabbed her before she fell onto the cold ground.

"sweetie? Isabella!" Regina said seeing the movement slow with the rise and fall of her chest.

Isabella felt herself drifting away she could see a light that showed happiness and no regret. She wanted to go to it so badly and as her eyes began to close she saw her father kneeling beside her on the opposite side of her mother.

"it isn't your time sweet pea." He said with a smile. Isabella forces her eyes to open as she looks to see her father gone and the tear filled eyes of her mother staring back at her.

"Im okay now mommy.." Regina sighed in relieve pulling her daughter close


End file.
